Loss Of Memory
by danielleseddie
Summary: Sam tiene un accidente donde pierde la memoria asi que no recuerda que esta saliendo con Freddie al contrario para ella vuelve a ser el tecnoñoño que odia
1. Chapter 1

Hola primero que nada muchas muchas muchas (creo que hasta aqui dejo los muchas porque si no sera mas largo que el fic) gracias por comentar y Sediielovefan4ever tenias razón estaba MUY nerviosa no sabes cuanto, pero estoy muy feliz de que te halla gustado y a ti también chico cj y tomare en cuenta lo de usar (,,,,) gracias

Los personajes de icarly no me pertenecen y si haci fuera viviría en una lujosa mansión con vista al mar

Abreviaturas: S=sam C=carly F=freddie D=doctor G:Gibby

LOSS OF MEMORY

Cap 1.- HABLO EN SERIO

POV CARLY

C: ¡ya quédate quieto!

Le dije alterada a Freddie, que se movía de un lado a otro sin parar

F: no puedo, como estará

Luego de que me respondiera, decidí pararme, lo agarré de los hombros para que se parara.

C: yo también estoy preocupada, pero será mejor que nos calmemos, ¿bien?

F: bien

Claro me dijo "bien" pero se veía en su cara que estaba muy preocupado, y yo también lo estaba, estábamos en el hospital esperando que alguien nos diga como esta Sam, pero ¡ya paso horas! Bueno no horas, tal vez unos 45 minutos. Pero da igual, estoy tan nerviosa y Freddie no ayudaba.

D: familiares de la señorita Samantha pu…

C&F: nosotros

Creo que el doctor se asusto por la velocidad que fuimos hacia el y no dejarle terminar la frase, nos miro algo confundido y asustado

C: yyyy como esta

D: Samantha Puckett

C: si si si si ya díganos

D: Que son ustedes de ella

C: Soy su mejor amiga y el su novio

Dije señalando a Freddie y creo que muy rapido, que importa ese doctor también me altera

F: Calmate Carly

Claro ahora el es quien me dice que me calme, no le respondí y seguí mirando al doctor.

D: Bueno. La señorita está bien solo tiene unos moretones en los brazos y las piernas, se acaba de despertar y por lo que veo esta bien

C: Podemos verla

D: Claro, esta en la habitación 23 D

C: Muchas gracias

Y agarre a Freddie del brazo y lo jale, para comenzar a correr en dirección a la habitación, llegamos abrimos la puerta de golpe. Ahí estaba Sam sentada en la cama, tenía el cabello un poco despeinado pero estaba bien.

C: Oh por dios que bien que estas bien

S: Si no fue nada, mama es fuerte

Al decir eso reí un poco, estaba aliviada. Me di cuenta de que Freddie se había recargado en la puerta, ahora que lo pienso se supone que los dos habían tenido una discusión, y que Sam estaba enojada, será mejor que los deje solos.

C: Supongo que debes tener hambre, quieres algo

S: Tráeme unos gracitos

C: Claro ahora vuelvo

S: Gracias Carls

Sali de la habitación en busca de los gracitos, pasando como, creo que unos quince minutos volví a la habitación, cuando escuche gritos, de de ¡Freddie!, entre lo mas rapido que pude y vi a Sam encima de Freddie torciéndole un brazo y pegándolo en el piso (como en "vendiendo camisetas de A centavo")

C: Basta…Sam déjalo….Ya para

Le dije mientras la intentaba separar de Freddie, cosa que logre por unos segundos, los que Freddie utilizo para levantarse e ir atrás de la cama en forma de defensa

S: ¡Voy a matarlo!

Me decía mientras se dirigía hacia Freddie, creo que por el ruido que causamos entraron dos enfermeras, el doctor de antes y un guardia, lograron agarrarla para que no 'matara a Freddie', me pare en frente de ella.

C: Que te pasa por que quieres matarlo

S: Intento besarme

C: Y se supone que eso hacen los novios ese es el chiste

S: ¿Qué? "me pregunto confundida cosa que me confundió también" de que hablas Carly, yo novia de el ni en mis pesadillas estaría con el nerd

C: Sam se que estas molesta con el pero….

S:Lo odio. nunca estaría con el, que clase de broma es esta

C:Sam ya basta

S: No. ¿Ya basta de que?, ya te dije que no soy novia de el

C: Acaso terminaron

S: ¿Terminar con que?

C: Esto me esta cansando

S: A mi también

C: Entonces deja de jugar

S: No estoy jugando, yo no recuerdo que fui novia del nerd

C: Estas hablando en serio

S: Si

C: ¿Que pasa?

Le dije asustada, ¿en serio no se acordaba en que ella y Freddie eran novios?, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Gibby entro por la puerta.

G: Hola a todos, Hey Carly ya hice lo que me pediste en icarly

C: Gracias

S: Que es icarly

F: Estas bien Sam

S: si

C:Co-como que no sabes que es icarly

S: No, no se que es, porque me miran todos haci

El doctor se acerco a ella mirándola fijamente y comenzó a hablar

D:Digame su nombre completo

S: Por que

D:Solo digame, y señorita Carly usted me dice si algo que responde esta equivocada

C:Bien

D:En donde íbamos, ah su nombre

S:Samantha Puckett

D:Como se llama su madre

S:Pam Puckett

D:Tiene hermanos o hermanas, cuales son sus nombre

S:Tengo una hermana Melanie

D: Como se llama la escuela a la que asiste

S:Ridgeway

D: Que ciudad es

S: Seattle

D: Porque esta aquí

S: Creo que tuve un accidente con un auto pero no se porque

D: Que fecha es hoy

S:….no lo se

C: Sam

F: Que pasa

D: Creo que tiene amnecia temporal

C: Entonces no recuerda nada, cuando recuperara la memoria

D: No lo se con certeza pero, al final acabara recuperándola

F: ¡RAYOS NO PUEDE SER!

Dijo freddie con molestia, no se a donde ira esto.

**Que tal les pareció bueno es como una especie de continuación a i anterior fic pero la relación se vera maaaas adelante espero sus comentarios, sean buenos porfa sigo siendo nueva en esto, y espero no tardar mucho en subir otro cap chauuuu. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola aca les traigo otro cap pero antes quiero aclarar algunas cosas. La primera es que efectivamente hay otro fic parecido a este. De echo se llama "El pescado favorito de sam" y fue escrito por Jessica'rollingstones. Pero esta historia no fue basada en la de ella, yo veia o bueno muchas novelas donde pierden la memoria etc etc haci que me encanta eso, esta historia la comense a escribir en mi celular hace un buen tiempo, antes de subir mi primer fic, luego como la mayoría de las veces entro al fandom y me bajo muchas historias a mi celu, vi el sumary de ese fic y lo lei, y me gusto mucho, pero aclaro que eso fue después de que haya tenido mi idea, ya que de ella es freddie quien pierde la memoria ,(que me resulto mas interesante que mi idea de que sam pierda la memoria)**_

_**También otra similitudes en el hospital pero juro que no copie ni copiare, tengo la mayoría de los capítulos ya pensados y es muy diferente a su fic en el desarrollo de la historia. Creo que eso es todo pero bueno ya es decisión de ustedes, bueno comencemos.**_

**POV GENERAL**

Spencer se encontraba en su departamento. Haciendo una torta en forma de calcetin de nuevo, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacia de pronto entraron los chicos al departamento, Spencer giro hacia ellos. Vio que Carly tenia una cara preocupada al igual que Freddie, pero Sam estaba feliz o al menos eso parecía, estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas comiendo unas costillitas.

SP: HOLA

C&F: Hola

S; Que hay

SP: Solo aquí haciendo un nuevo pastel para el cumpleaños de nadie lo destruira

C: Si

SP: Porque están con esas caras tan largas y….sam por que estas en una silla de ruedas

F: Tenia flojera de caminar, eh hizo un espectáculo para que el hospital le de una silla

S: Dijo Sam , no nerdo

C: Sam

S: ¡Que!. tengo razon

C: Pero eso no estuvo….

F: Ya dejala Carly (dijo en un tono cansado)

C: Bueno

S: Tengo hambre preparen algo

C: Acabas de comerte unas costillitas

F: Pues…Si quieres vamos a comer algo en la calle

C: Buena idea pero ahora no tengo mucho dinero

F: No hay problema yo invito (sonrio y saco su billetera)

C: Si es haci bien

Sam se levanto de la silla y fue hacia Freddie, le arrebato la billetera. El no hizo nada solo la observo.

S: Bien aca hay suficiente

Entonces se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y comenzó a sacar a Freddie a empujones

F: eh…sam…sam que haces…sam

Para entonces ella lo saco afuera del departamento y tranco la puerta mientras se escuchaban los gritos de Freddie pidiendo que lo dejen entrar

C: Porque hiciste eso

SP: Estas bien sam

C: Lo olvidaba, Spencer. Sam perdió la memoria

SP: OU

C: OU para Freddie

SP: Y que no recuerdas

C: Creo que su noviazgo con Freddie

S: Ahhhhhhh suena horrible dejalo de decir

C: Pero si es cierto

S: QUE ASCO Carly si lo vuelves a decir vomitare ensima del sofa

C: Pues puedes hacerlo pero eso no cambiara las cosas

S: Rayos

C: Bien… (se dirige a Spencer) Y no sabe que es iCarly

SP: Eso es otro OU

C: Pues si, pero supongo que si se lo cuento lo recuerde

S: Entonces cuentame

Mientras Carly le contaba a sam todo de icarly, aun que ella seguía sin recordar nada del show, pero ya estaba entendiendo la idea y le facinaba. lastimosamente no que su productor técnico fuese Freddie, pero Carly no le dio mucha importancia.

S: Y cuando hacemos el show

C: Los viernes pero hoy no lo hicimos por que…bueno tuviste el accidente a propocito como paso

S: La verdad no se solo recuerdo que vi la luz de un auto que me empujo pero no se por que estaba en la mitad de la calle talvez quería cruzar pero no se

C: Pues estábamos en licuados locos, tu, yo, y Freddie ustedes se pusieron a discutir luego saliste de ahí y decidimos que seria mejor dejarte sola un momento, pero pasando unos diez minutos fuimos a buscarte. Te encontramos cuando ya te estaban subiendo a la ambulancia.

S: Entonces fredalupe tiene la culpa

C: Emmm….no fue su culpa

S: Si lo fue y lo pagara…pero le debo las gracias

C: Por que el cambio tan repentino

S: Gracias al accidente puse mi cerebro en su lugar y el idiota sigue siendo un idiota que odio

C:Hay pero ya no te gusta

S: Según yo nunca me gusto

C: Ya recordaras

S: Ojala que no

C: Hasta que eso pase trata de no ser mala con Freddie si

S: No te aseguro nada

C: Por favor

S: NO

C: Supongo que no conseguiré un si, querías algo de comer…comer….siento que me olvide de algo….pero que….FREDDIE se a de haber cansado de tocar pobre

S: Pobre de mi que me muero de hambre

C: Esto esta mal pero…bien hare algo de comer

Y Carly cocino algo para la cena, lo tuvo que hacer sola ya que Spencer estaba ocupado y sam bueno , cada que se lo pedia a ella, solo tocia falsamente y decía con voz moribunda que estaba muy cansada, eso no engano a Carly pero la dejo en el sofá viendo TV.

Ya en la noche sam se fue a su casa, se dirigió a su cama y se tiro en ella.

POV SAM

Que dia mas loco, pero no es que me preocupe mucho. En serio perdi la memoria ¡que loco! Pero que sea novia de Freddie , no se si creerle a Carly, se que ella nunca me mentiría pero es algo difícil de creer. No difícil IMPOSIBLE, primero porque lo odio no lo soporto es un nerd total me da asco solo estar en un cuarto con el ahj, si siguo hablando vomitare. Y segundo el ama a Carly que patético ella nunca le hara caso jajaja.

Pero quiero saber como tuve el accidente ¿era culpa del tonto? Algo me dice que no, pero no se porque.

Intente dormir tuve un sueno raro estaba todo borroso….salia de licudados locos camine un poco una persona se me acerco, pero no le veo la cara ¿Quién es? Me comienza a hablar lo se por que veo que sus labios se mueven pero no escucho su voz, esperen yo también le respondo pero no se que le digo, sigo hablando con el, el se altera me empuja caigo en el suelo ana distancia de el, me paro. Escucho…escucho la vocina me giro y…y…la luz.

Me despierto agitada eso habrá sido la causa del accidente, creo que si pero. ¿Quién era esa persona?

_**HASTA ACA POR AHORA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PORFA PARA SABER COMO ME QUEDO Y ¿QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA ESA PERSONA PROVOCO EL ACCIDENTE DE SAM? HASTA PRONTO **_


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA COMO LES VA! GRACIAS POR SUS ANTERIORES COMENTARIOS** **DE VERAS, ESTE CAP SERA CORTO, PERO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

Comenzaba la semana, lo que significaba que tambien las clases, Carly se encontraba en su casillero, sacando unos cuadernos, cuando vio que Freddie se acercaba no muy animado que digamos.

C: Hola

F: Hola

C: Gran cara

F: Gracias

C: Amm supongo que no estas de humor para el sarcasmo, Bien como estas

Freddie no respondio solo la miro alzando una ceja

C: Lo se pregunta estupida

F: Ajam

C: No te preocupes ya recordara

F: Con esta son…dejame ver…Sesenta y dos veces que me lo dices desde el viernes sin contar los que me enviaste cuando hablamos por Chat

C: Lo siento, solo trataba de animarte

F: Lo se, no te preocupes, lo siento

C: No hay de que. Mira alla viene

Freddie se giro y vio que efectivamente la rubia se acercaba pero paso por su lado sin saludarlo ni decirle nada

S: Hola carls

C: Hola sam te ves cansada

S: Odio los lunes

F: Hola sam

Dijo intentando integrarse a la conversación

S: Carly escucho un ruido molesto

C: Sam

S: Un ruido molesto y bobo

Carly la miro molesta ya que Freddie estaba sintiendose mal

C: Sam disculpate

S: Por que

C: Bien si los haces te dare gracitos

S: Ok… Lo siento (le dijo acercandose con la intencion de abrasarlo freddie solo correspondio el abrazo pero…)

F: Me hizo calson chino (con cara de dolor hacia Carly)

C: ¡Sam!

S: Ya le dije lo siento…Bien me tengo que ir a mis clases adios

Y se fue, solo quedaron Carly y Freddie hasta que ellos tambien decidieron irse a las suyas ya que les tocaba juntos, pero al ir vieron a Sam hablando felizmente con un muchacho, ellos se quedaron viendo hasta que sam se despidio de el y volteo donde estaban Carly y Freddie, y se dirigio hacia ellos muy feliz, comenzo a hablarle a Carly

C: Pense que ya estabas en tus clases

S: Me creiste…bueno tengo una noticia genial

C: Cual

S: Ese chico con el que estaba hablando antes me invito a salir

C: Y tu no aceptaste verdad por que se supone que cuando tienes novio no aceptas salir con otros chicos

S: Pero si yo no…OHOHOH

F: Creo que me adelantare a clases, no vemos luego. Bay

**HASTA ACA,CREO QUE FUE CORTO ES QUE NO TENIA MUCHO TIEMPO Y LO QUERIA SUBIR HOY POR QUE, HOY ES EL DIA DEL AMOR DEL ESTUDIANTE DE LA PRIMAVERA Y DE NO SE QUE MAS (CLARO EN MI PAIS) PERO HOY FUE EL POR 21 DE SEPTIEMBRE QUE TUBE EN MI VIDA. HACI QUE VERE UN POCO DE ICARLY PARA ANIMARME, HASTA PRONTO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola soy yo, esta vez con un capitulo mas largo, ya que el anterior fue muy corto, espero que les guste, y chico cj me leiste la mente, tenia pensado hacer que sam recupere la memoria poco a poco, haci que este capitulo es especial para ti, espero que te guste.**

**¡¿MI PRIMER BESO FUE CON QUIEN? .- PRIMERA PARTE**

C: No puedo creer que vayas

S: Pero, no tiene nada de malo

C: Si, si .tiene mucho de malo, Por que tu tienes novio

S: Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto

C: Hasta que recuerdes

S: Me voy (dijo irritada)

C: Volveras aca, ¿No?

S: Claro, me quedare a dormir en tu casa

C: Esta bien, Adios

S: Adios

Le dijo mientras salia de la casa de la Carly, al abrir la puerta se encontro, con freddie pero solo lo ignoro. Luego freddie entro al apartamento de carly

F: Hola

C: Hola

F: Acabo de verla

C: Lo siento, No pude hacer nada para que no vaya

F: No te preocupes

C: Intente de todo pero..

F: En serio, No hay lio

C: Ok

F: Entonces, sabes a donde van a ir

C: Creo que iran a comer algo y luego a ver una pelicula

F: Ya veo

C: Ah, te quería decir algo, tengo una idea para que Sam recupere la memoria

F: Te escucho

C: Bien. Lo que haremos será….

Mientras Carly le contaba a Freddie la idea que se ocurrió, Sam estaba camino a su cita, estaba muy irritada, y comenzaba a enojarse con Carly que llevaba cuatro días insistiendo con lo mismo, "tú y Freddie son novios", "por que no lo recuerdas", " el te quiere".

Ya estaba arta, y Freddie el se portaba mas amable con ella, pero el solo echo de que ella haya sido su novia, le provocaba asco, además molestarlo sin que el se enoje no era divertido, lo bueno era que si ella se quejaba de hambre o quería algo el la compraba, pero eso solo servia para irritarla mas.

En que clase de mundo se metió. "Todos están locos. Y me tienen arta" esos eran los pensamientos de Sam que iban a estallar en cualquier momento.

A unas dos cuadras vio a su cita, su nombre era, Chad, tenia el cabello oscuro lacio, era mucho mas alto que ella, a Sam no le gustaba solo acepto para salir a distraerse un rato, sin que Carly estuviera todo el rato detrás de ella molestándola.

Chad al verla levanto el brazo en señal de saludo, Sam respondió haciendo el mismo gesto.

CON CARLY Y FREDDIE…

F: Y crees que funcione

C: Talvez pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo

F: Claro, te ayudare a preparar las cosas

C: Bien, yo ire mañana con Spencer a ver si nos pueden ayudar

F: Será que nos dejen

C: Aman ICarly

F: Entonces eso es todo, creo que ya me voy

C: A donde vas?

F: Pu-pues..a a departamento claro, a donde mas iria, que estas insinuando

C: Nada solo…

F: Esta bien ire a ver a Sam

C: Lo sabia voy por mi bolso

Se dirigió a buscar su bolso, luego salieron, a buscar a Sam.

20 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Sam y Chad estaban en un restaurante, sentados en una mesa, Chad contaba historias para hacer que Sam se ria

S: No puedo creer que lo hayas echo (decía mientras se reia)

CH: No había de otra

S: Que genial

CH: Me alegro que te parezca graciosa esta gran anécdota

S: Claro…y cual es el especial

CH: Spagueti

S: Umm que rico cuando traerán nuestra comida

CH: Espero que pronto ya tengo hambre

Carly y Freddie habían llegado al restaurante, entraron y se escondieron, detrás de unas macetas para que Sam no los viera, ya que si la rubia se enteraba que la seguían, talvez despertarían muertos.

Sam puso su brazo encima de la mesa, Chad aprovecho el momento para tomarla de la mano.

Sam estaba incomoda y Chad sonreía al verla asi.

Freddie que había notado la incomodidad de Sam quería interferir pero Carly lo detuvo.

M: Disculpen, tienen reservación

Les dijo un mesero que se paro al lado de ellos

F: No pero…

M: Lo siento si no tienen reservación tienen que irse

F: Carly ya se

C: Que sabes

F: Algo para que Chad deje de sostenerle la mano de Sam

C: Que se te ocurrió

F: Esto…(al mesero, mientra lee el nombre) Eh disculpa…Tood, te doy veinte dólares si echas un vaso de agua al chico de la mesa…cinco

M: Que sean veinticinco

F: Bien

El mesero se dirigió con una bandeja a la mesa cinco, lastimosamente la mesa de sam era la cuatro y el vaso de agua termino callendo en un chico que también estaba con su novia

C; Te equivocaste de..

F: ¡Ya se!...tengo otra idea

Dijo y se acerco rapido a una mesa que estaba cerca de ellos, donde habían las sobras del spagueti, Freddie tomo lo que necesitaba y volvió con Carly

C: ¿Una albóndiga?

F: Es "la albóndiga"

El mesero que estaba llevando la comida, por fin a Sam y Chad, estaba a punto de dejarlo en el lugar de Chad cuando, Freddie lanzo la albóndiga, sus intenciones eran que le llegen a Chad pero la mala puntería que tenia, hizo que la albóndiga caiga en la frente del mesero, lo que causo que el echara la comida ensima de Chad.

S: Jajaja

M: Una albóndiga voló

.

.

.

.

.

.

F: Creo que vamos saliendo de aquí

C: Igualmente, gran puntería

F: Ese soy yo

Freddie y Carly salieron rapido, a esperar afuera a Sam y Chad, claro bien ocultados.

A Sam le pareció muy graciosa la esena haci que no paro de reírse, diez minutos después salieron del restaurante.

CH: No puede ser

S: Calmate (decía mientras se seguía riendo)

CH: Por lo menos hace que sonrias

S: Amm

Sam se avergoso, ya que Chad la miraba fijamente, y ella dejo de reir

CH: Como me veo

S: Bien estas bien (chad la miro en silencio, hasta que Sam volvió a estallar en risa) OH por dios es tan gracioso

CH: Es la única ropa que tenían , una polera del cocinero

S: Es inmensa

CH: Lo se mira (se estiro la polera que si era muy ancha para el)

S: Por lo menos hueles bien

CH: Si el olor a spagueti es atractivo

S: Al menos para mi

CH: Es un gran logro, y bien vamos al cine

S: Claro

.

.

.

.

.

F: Dan asco

C: No lo dirias si fueran tu y sam

F: Claro

C: Se dirigen al cine

F: Vamos

Asi los dos se dirigieron al cine, claro sin que se dieran cuenta de que habían estado sienfo, seguidos por Carly y Freddie.

S: Y que veremos

CH: No que que habra

S: Vamos a ver la cartelera

CH: Eh sam

S: Si

Chad se paro delante de ella

CH: Tienes algo de salsa en los labios

S: Uh

Intento limpiarse con los dedos

CH: Me equivoque

S: Por que

Chad comenzó a acercarse a Sam con intensiones de besarla y al parecer Sam no se lo iba a impedir

F: YA BASTA

S: Freddie

C: Freddie

S: Carly

F: Sam

C: Eh yo…yo

S: Que hacen aqui

Carly se puso nerviosa asi que comenso a hablar rapido

C: Nada solo estaba aburrida y vine vinimos que mas podríamos hacer

S: Me seguian

C: No como crees

S: Váyanse

C: Pero

S: Ahora

C: Nos vamos ya

Carly asustada, se fue rapido jalando a Freddie del brazo

S: No puedo creer que me siguiera

CH: Calmate, ya se fueron, vamos a ver la cartelera

S: Si vamos

POV SAM

Se pasa, en serio Carly se paso que le pasa para venir a seguirme y sobre todo con el nerd, si el no hubiera interferido tal vez, Tal vez, ¿hubiera besado a Chad? No se talvez, pero, creo que no lo hubiera echo.

Me dirigo con Chad a ver la cartelera

CH: Haber hay "Actividad paranormal", "El fin del mundo", "Enredados" y "El primer beso"

S: Prefiero actividad paranormal

CH: Perfecto, pense que preferirias algo mas romantico como esa del primer beso

S: Nop, no me gustan esa clase de pelicula

CH: Ni a mi, pero mi hermanita ya la vio, y estuvo todo el rato hablando de aquello,sabes hasta me pregunto con quien había tenido mi primer beso, a ti te habían preguntado alguna vez eso.

S: Pues…

¿Qué si me habían preguntado por mi primer beso? Si, o eso creo, siento que si, lo hicieron, pero no recuerdo quien.

Esperen creo que fue Carly, si ella fue, pero que le respondi, cuando ella me pregunto yo todavía no había besado a nadie, pero…pero le dije que si, por que le dije que si.

Pero mi primer beso fue con…con…no se no lo recuerdo...con quien…esto me desespera con quien rayos fue…me comienza a doler la cabeza.

Chad me habla pero no se lo que dice,el dolor aumenta , y comienzan a venir imágenes a mi cabeza pero no puedo , distingir ninguna pasan muy borrosas.

CH: Sam..Sam

S: No se

CH: Estas bien

Me siento mareada, veo el suelo cerca de mi, oh yo estoy cerca del suelo, ou esto dolerá, siento que me sujetan por la cintura, es Chad, el se sienta y hace que me apoye en el, luego ya no se que pasa, todo se vuelve oscuro.

Pero….

_E__s tan bobo _

_D__e que hablas_

_Y__a sabes, como la gente se entusiasma con su primer beso, que tonteria_

_Asi__ que no mentias...jamas has besado a nadie_

_N__o, Algunas veces he deseado poder salir del camino_

_S__i lo se yo yambien_

_En ser__io no puedo dejar de preocuparme por eso_

_C__laro_

_Comenzó__ a reírse tontamente_

_Q__ue _

_N__ada_

_D__ime_

_N__o es.._

_D__ilo_

_D__e acuerdo, iba a decir que _

_Q__ue deberiamos besarnos_

_M__e vas a romper el brazo verdad_

_N__o_

_B__ueno deberiamos, solo para que ambos terminermos con esto_

_P__ara salir del hoyo unicamente_

_P__ara salir del oyo_

_Y juras que vamos a odiarnos despues de terminar con esto_

_T__otalmente y jamas le diremos a nadie_

_J__amas_

_B__ueno haslo_

FIN DEL POV SAM

Chad se asusto, Sam había perdido la conciencia, tomo el celular de Sam y llamo a Carly

CH: Hola Carly, habla Chad, donde están….es Sam….no se se puso mal….apúrense

Con Carly y Freddie

F: Que pasa

C: No se, Sam se puso mal

F: Oh no, vamos

C: Si

Asi los dos comenzaron a correr Freddie iba adelante ya que corria mas rapido que Carly, no estaban muy lejos del cine ya que habían preferido caminar, estaban a una seis cuadras.

Mientras tanto la gente se había comenzado a acercar a Sam. Chad le daba palmaditas en la cara para que despierte, por suerte poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

CH: Sam, Sam

S: Donde estoy

CH: Te desmayaste como te sientes

S: Mareada

Sam no abria los ojos y hablaba muy bajo, cuando llego Freddie muy agitado

F: SAM

S: Freddie

Sam aun no había abierto los ojos pero reconoció la voz, y a la vez un sentimiento de calma.

Freddie se inco a su lado muy preocupado

F: Debemos llamar a una ambulancia

Pero Sam lo sujeto del brazo, Freddie entendió que no quería que llame a la ambulancia,en eso entro Carly también agitada,

F: Sam iremos al departamento de Carly

S: Si

Freddie cargo en su espalda a Sam hasta llegar al departamento, ahí la acosto en la cama de Carly.

Carly fue con Chad a la sala donde estaba Spencer.

SP: Como esta

C: Esta dormida, Freddie esta con ella

SP: Pobre Sammy

C: Si pero la veo mejor

SP: Y quien es el

C: Spencer , Chad ,Chad , Spencer

CH: Mucho gusto

SP: Igual,en estas grandiosas circunstancias

CH: Emm

SP: Claro

CH: Creo que ya es hora de irme

C: Bien, gracias por llamarnos

CH: No hay de que

C: Claro adios

CH: Adios

Chad se fue, algo preocupado por Sam, ya que ella le gustaba mucho.

Mientras Freddie estaba con Sam, la veia estaba muy preocupado, por que le había pasado eso.

Sam comenzó a moverse en entre las frasadas,

S: Umm

F: Como estas

S: Donde estoy

F: En el departamento de Carly

S: Que estoy haciendo aquí y Chad

F: Agh gran pregunta

S: ¡Por que estoy aquí!

F: ¡No se te desmayaste y te Tragimos contenta!

S: Ah ya recuerdo

F: Entonces te sientes mejor

S: Si pero ver tu horrible cara me revuelve el estomago, puedes irte

F: Ire por Carly

Freddie fue a buscar a Carly, estaba algo aliviado, pero como Sam lo trato,lo desanimo y le hiso acordarse de que ella no lo recuerda

F: Carly , Sam ya desperto

C: Bien ire a verla

F: Ve

C: No vienes

F: No ve tu

C: Bien

Carly fue con Sam, Freddie se tiro en el sofá estaba muy fustrado.

SP: Freddooo

F: Si

SP: Estas bien

F: Perfectamente

SP: Sabes no soy bueno para estas cosa pero si necesitas algo, desquitarte, golpear a alguien, llorar, gritar ,estoy aca

F: Gracias

Freddie se sento en el sillón, Spencer se sento al lado de el mirándolo

SP: Estoy aca…

F: Gracias pero no creo que…oh dios esto es tan fustrante, intento ser amable con ella hasta que recupere la memoria pero se me hace difícil, es tan tonto, ella me odia no puedo creerlo, que tanto esfuerzo que pusimos para estar juntos, halla sido en vano.

SP: Ella te odia

F: Gran ayuda

SP: Te dije que no era bueno

F: Gracias, me voy tengo que despejar mis ideas.

Freddie abrió la puerta del departamento, comenzaba a salir, cuando Spencer le volvió a hablar.

SP: Aun asi, el amor esta en el corazón no en la cabeza. No lo olvides Freddie

F: Ajam

SP: Y podrán seguir besuqueándose puaj que asco

F: Jajaja gracias, adiós.

SP: Adiosss

**Lo termine, bueno la primera parte, la segunda no se cuando la subiré, tengo escrita la cuarta parte, soy feliz termine de escribir este capitulo exactamente a las 17:52 y comenze a las creo que a las 3 de la tarde. espero que les haya gustado comenten para saber como me quedo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola como están, como siempre gracias por sus anteriores comentarios en serio. Acá les traigo la segunda parte y espero que les guste

Los personajes de ICarly no me pertenecen son propiedad de su autor (que hizo que Sam y Freddie terminaran : c ¡porque!) en fin los personajes no me pertenecen.

C: Todo listo

F: Entonces luego de clases..

G: Llevamos a Sam…

C: Al lugar

Los tres se encontraban, en su casillero hablando, del plan que tenia Carly para, que Sam recupere la memoria. Luego de clases irían directo a aquel lugar. Carly diviso a la rubia que se acercaba, hacia ellos, en seguida cambio el tema de conversación, los chicos que igualmente notaron lo que pasaba, le siguieron la corriente a Carly, hasta que Sam estuvo cerca de ellos.

S: Que onda

C: Hola, aquí viendo algunas cosas para el siguiente ICarly

G: Hola

F: Buenos dias

S: Les parece, que cuando terminen, las clases vayamos por un licuado

G&F: ¡NO!

S: Porque no Gibby

F: Tenemos planes tu,yo Carly y gibby

S: Estaba hablando con el burro no con la cola

F: Ya, ya, ya me callo

S: ¡AGH! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!.. Carly que planes

C: es una sopresa, para ti

S: Tiene que ver con comida

C: No

S: Entonces no me importa

C: Pero, vamos te seguro que te encantara

S: Bien, pero si no , me voy

C: Deacuerdo

S: Pues…no podrían darme aunque sea una idea de que es la sorpre…

Sono la campana

C: no lo siento adiós sam

Carly se llevo a gibby y a Freddie, talvez si se quedaba sola con gibby terminaría por arruinar la sorpresa. Y con Freddie la situación se pondría incomoda. Sam había estado muy alteerada cuando el le respondió por gibby.

Las clases pasaron regularmente. Cuando terminaron los chicos se dirigieron al "lugar". Iban hablando de cosas al lazar para pasar el tiempo, sin que sam se aburriera y se fuera. Hasta que llegaron.

Carly tenia una gran sonrisa, según ella, había sido la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir. Gibby estaba emocionado por haber ayudado (aunque no ayudo mucho) en el plan de Carly. Freddie estaba deseaba que todo saliera bien, y por ultimo sam

(POV SAM)

Me pregunto que tramara Carly, esta alegre se le nota a kilómetros, al igual que gibby ambos tienen una sonrisa grande en la cara y…..freddie agh imbécil tonto idiota como lo odio, no puedo creer que lo haya besado, dios, como fue que hice eso, de seguro me había tomado algo y no estaba en condiciones de pensar, de seguro fue eso. Pero tengo dos dudas, ¿sera que después de eso, nos hicimos novios?. No quiero preguntárselo a carly ya que se que ella exageraría todo. a quien se lo puedo decir. Bien luego pienso en eso. Y ¿que sentí en ese momento? Porque, de recordarlo lo recordé, como si estuviera viendo una película. No logre recordar que sentí en aquel momento, por eso es que estoy tan enojada con Freddie, bueno mas de lo normal, idiota, como fue que llegue a esto.

Haber ya llegamos al "lugar" que será esto ahora si que no entiendo nada

S: ¿Que es esto?

C: Sam, bienvenida a el reclusorio mental "Aguas Turbulentas"

S: A donde rayos me tragiste, se que no soy normal pero no estoy loca

C: En seguida te explico todo, pero entremos

S: Pe-pe…

Comenzo a empujarme dentro de aquel lugar extraño, sin darme tiempo para decir nada, entramos a lo que yo supongo es la recepción, el color de las paredes es verde y el piso crema, hay mucha gente ahí supongo que deben ser los internos , están dos policías y la recepcionistaa que parece que se muere de a burrimiento, tiene una mala cara.

Escuche la voz de Spencer en mi espalda haci que decidi volvearme, cosa que hubiera preferido no hacer , para no ver como estaba.

S: Porque estas vestido de mi madre

SP: Porque teníamos que sacarte de aqui

S: ¿Qué?

SP: Si, tenia que venir tu madre en persona y firmar la autorización

De que habla esto es tabn extraño, no los entiendo, comienzan a irritarme, Carly empuja a Spencer y se pone enfrente mio. Tiene un papel en las manos o bueno muchos papeles engrampados (N/Ano se si se escribe haci XD)

C: Spencer ya basta yo se lo digo

S: decirme que

C: ya veras ¡todos tomen un libreto y comensemos

S: comenzar con que

C: Creo que este es el momento mas importante que tuviste con Freddie haci que decidi recrearlo para que lo recordaras

S: en serio

C: si, no Freddie

F: Tiene razón sam, aca fue cuando, no se se puede decir que te dije que sentía lo mismo que tu hacia mi

S: carly

C: solo síguenos lo haremos todo igual ya veras que funcionara, haci tu y Freddie volverán a…

S: YA BASTA

Le grite, ella me miro algo asustada como el resto de la gente de ahí. Esta fue la gota que derramo el baso.

S: estoy arta de que insistas todo el tiempo, Freddie, Freddie ,Freddie , ya me cansas, nada tiene sentido, no puedo creer que halla estado con el , no me entra a la cabeza, aunque tu y mil personas digan que eramos novios para mi no es haci, y aunque recreen todo y cada detalle de lo que halla pasado no lo recordare asi, no es la manera correcta, por favor ya no me insistas mas, ya estoy cansada, sabes que me voy nos vemos luego.

Y me fui, se que tal vez no debi haberle gritado a Carly, pero, no quería que siguiera insistiendo en esto, de verdad, estoy muy confundida

FIN POV SAM

Después de que sam saliera del lugar todo se quedo en un silencio incomodo, Carly no sabia que hacer o decir a todos los presentes, pero empezaría por Freddie ya que el había sido el mas afectado en ese momento.

C: Esto, Freddie , creo que..que podemos, idear otro plan y…

F: Carly, creo que debemos dejarlo asi

C: Lo siento, se que me precipite, pero…

F: Esta bien, solo que,ella tiene razón, nada de esto tiene sentido para ella, y aunque intentemos que recuerde, seguirá sin tener sentido, es por eso que quiero pedirte que la dejemos aquí.

C: Estas renunciando a ella

F: No es eso, solo quiero que recuerde ella sola, y si no, bueno ya vere que hago

C: Esta bien.

Carly no quería darse por vencida tan fácilmente, pero Freddie se lo pidió asi que lo haría, por el, de seguro sam a de estar enojada con ella, iria a hablar mas tarde.

Freddie estaba muy triste si bien había aceptado que sam tenia razón y nada de lo que había pasado tenia sentido, tenia la esperanza de que iba a recuperar la memoria ella sola, sin ayuda. Salió del hospital, se dirigió a su departamento pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, decidió que era mejor ir a otro lugar.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mismo edificio estaba la rubia sentada en el suelo de la salida de emergecias. "aquí fue" pensaba "aquí fue donde bese al idiota" ahora los recuerdos mas claros que anteriores veces venían a su mente, aunque, aun sin sensación alguna, ella cierra los ojos intentando, averiguar aquellos sentimientos pero no puede, es muy difícil.

Suspira, ya sabe lo que paso, pero una parte de ella se niega a aceptarlo, como aceptar que estasbas enamorada de la persona que se supone que odiabas desde que conociste, y la otra parte, pide a gritos que recuerde de una vez, sea como sea, ella se niega a sentir aquel sentimiento por Freddie.

Escucho una voz a su espalda, ya sabe de quien es como, no reconocerla. Tu cabeza dice que finjas fastidia, pues al contrario tu corazón comienza a latir rapido y sientes un escalofrio recorrer por tu espalda, aunque tu no te das cuenta de aquello.

Sin pensar mucho, respondes a su salido con un gruñido, el solo se acerca mas a ti para sentarse a tu lado.

S: Que quieres

F: Solo vine aca, por que me trae bonitos recuerdos

S: Seguiran con eso

F: No, te quiero decir, que dejaremos de insistir en que recuperes la memoria, también se lo dije a Carly, todo será como antes, bueno el antes del antes

S: Muy bien

F: Esta bien

S: Bien

F: Y…creo que ya me voy

S: Nop, ya me ire de aquí el lugar es todo tuyo….entonces todo es como antes

F: Si

Sam estaba cruzando la ventana para irse, Freddie seguía con la mirada la trayectoria de la rubia, hasta que sam se giro hacia el.

S: Oye…te odio

Freddie medito un segundo,sobre que responderle, no la odiaba, pero si le respondia lo contrario, estaría rompiendo con lo que le dijo antes.

F: Y yo a ti

Sam se giro y sonrio, sin que el lo viera, tal vez si este comenzando a sentir aquel sentimiendo que siento esa noche, pero solo es un talvez.

Freddie no lo analizo mucho, no se dio cuenta de por que había dicho tales palabras, pero tal vez, luego se daría cuenta, que sam estaba recuperando la memoria poco a poco, pero solo tal vez.

**Que les pareció, tenia pensado hacerlo de otra forma, pero salió asi. Espero que le halla gustado. Quería decirles, que recuerdo quisieran que sea el siguiente que recuerde sam, que cree**

**Ahora hare algo que nunca hice por falta de tiempo, responder rewiew**

**SeddieLove2 **_**.- tambien me da pena Freddie y me dara mas pena, masss adelante, no se porque lo hago sufrir XD**_

**SpecialPurpleHam : SIIIIII lo saque de Drake y Josh, me pareció gracioso, y estaba viendo ese capitulo mientras escribia esto.**

**Caaro13.- intentare agregarle mas narración, se me es algo difícil escribir jajaja no estaba muy acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero me da gusto que te guste mi historia.**

**chico cj seddie .- muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y si sam ya recordó, bueno mas o menos y ¿que recuerdo te gustaría que fuera el siguiente?, ah Chad tendrá participación mas importante en el próximo capitulo, lo veras mas seguido, jajaja, para darte un adelanto será muy cercano a sam.**

**jennmcfan .- yo también me rei mucho,al hacer este capitulo,y me alegra que leas mi fic, **

**Leslie Princess Seddie .- había olvidado que era el dia de la paz, a mi en mi cole, los que no estaban mal en sus clases tenían el dia libre los que no tenían que ir a pasar T.T **

**Natuchi23 .- me alegro que leas mi fic, bien ya actualice y espero poderlo hacerlo mas seguido, talvez una vez por semana **

**paty23jnd **

**igualmente te agradesco por seguir mi fic, que te pareció este capitulo , espero que igual te halla gustado**

**chico cj seddie **

**2011-09-21 . chapter 3**

**Que no también es el día internacional de la paz? **

**Pobre freddie!, se a de sentir horrible que la persona que más amas ni siquiera re acuerde quien eres**

**Sediielovefan4ever **

**2011-09-19 . chapter 2**

**Mmm... ¡nevel, estoy segura!**

**Ese enano... ¿por qué le hizo eso?**

**Moriré.!**

**¿Cuándo subes? Me quedé con ganas de más.**

**Espero ANSIOSA la conti.!**

**¡.Sediielovefan4ever.! **

**Fernose Nav.Y **

**2011-09-19 . chapter 2**

**o.O me encanto **

**Leslie Princess Seddie **

**2011-09-18 . chapter 2**

**Hola**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Como han estado, espero que bien, yo estoy sin tiempo, pore so tarde tanto en subir este cap, tal vez no les paresca muy interesante pero es esencial para la historia, en fin espero que lo disfruten**_

_**Los personajes de ICarly no me pertencen escribo esta historia sin animos de lucro**_

Después de la platica con Freddie, Sam se dirigió a licuados locos, de verdad tenia ganas de tomar uno, cuando entro se dio cuenta de que estaba muy lleno, renegó por eso, ya que de seguro tenia que hacer, una gran fila para pedir uno.

Después, de mucha lucha logro tener su licuado, intento salir entre toda la gente que había ahí, pero un chico la empujo haciendo que su licuado callera, Sam estaba realmente molesta, vio que aquel muchacho se giro, al principio tenia, una mirada furiosa, pero luego cambio a una de susto.

- Sa-sa-sam – dijo el muchacho

- Te conozco – pregunto Sam, mirando al chico, era tal vez menor que ella, parecía un nerd total, mas que freddie, traía un suéter a cuadros – mira niño – pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decirle algo (hacerle) el niño salió corriendo

''Que extraño'' pensó la rubia, ''acaso lo conozco'', pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

- Sam – le dijo

- Ah, hola Chad – le respondió ella sonriendo

- Hola, ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto

- Bien, me siento bien – dijo

- Me alegro, el otro dia me quede muy preocupado por ti – le dijo

- En serio, gracias, por preocuparte, pero me siento mejor – le respondió

- Acabo de ver, lo que paso, si quieres puedo darte mi batido – le dijo, alcanzándole su batido, Sam no lo dudo, ya que era comida después de todo

- Gracias – le dijo

- Quieres ir a pasear, este lugar esta muy lleno – propuso Chad

- Si, si, no suena mal – los dos salieron y comenzaron a pasear ahí, Sam estaba feliz, era agradable estar con el, sentía un sentimiento que no había sentido con ninguna persona

Seguían hablando cuando se les acerco una chica, muy molesta.

- Samantha – le dijo con odio

- Chica extraña, que no conozco – le respondió

- No, te hagas la graciosa, ahora pagaras por lo que me hiciste – espeto

- ¿Quien rayos eres? – pregunto Sam

- No juegues mas o pronto veras la furia de Missy, nos vemos pronto – Missy se fue

- Bien, eso fue extraño – dijo Sam

- ¿La conoces? – pregunto Chad

- Tal vez, creo, no estoy muy segura, no lo recuerdo – dijo ella

- No te entiendo – le dijo

- Lo se, tampoco espero que lo hagas

- Si quieres contarme algo con gusto te escuchare – le dijo Chad

Sam lo medito por unos segundos, no había hablado con nadie de su "amnesia", bueno Carly, Spencer, Gibby y Freddie, ni su madre sabia de eso, estaba bien que le cuente a Chad, no lo trato mucho tiempo, pero, parecía una persona en la que puedes confiar. Esta decidió se lo contara.

- Bien, te contare pero tomara mucho tiempo – le dijo ella

- Hay un parque cerca si quieres ponemos ir a una banca de ahí – le ofresio

- Entonces vamos

Cuando llegaron al parque. Sam se lo conto todo, desde el accidente, los recuerdos que había tenido, la "recreación" del hospital mental en el que había estado ineternada, hasta la platica con Freddie. Chad escucho atentamente toda la historia, no hablo hasta que ella termino de hablar.

- Entonces, solo tengo una pregunta – dijo Chad

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Sam

- Estas enamorada de Freddie – solto

- ¡NO! – respondió inmediatamente

- Y te gusta, aun que sea un poco - Sam, se quedo en silencio – Esta bien si lo lo haces, no por algo "saliste" con el

- Tal vez – respondió – Un poco, estoy confundida

- Mira, Sam, yo no soy como, Carly o Freddie, no te presionare para que recuerdes, ni te presionare o me aprobechare para que salgas con migo, en cambio quiero que sepas, que si necesitas algo, o te sientes muy abrumada, puedes contar con migo – le dijo Chad

- Gracias, en serio – respondió, Sam – Entonces, me puedes hacer un favor, investiga quien es Missy

- Bien ya veré lo que hago

- Te lo agradecería – dijo sonriendo, el le devolvió la sonrisa

- Quieres ir a algún lugar – pregunto

- Mmm, no se, ¿tu? – le respondió

- Podemos ir a hacer arte

- ¿Arte? – pregunto ella

- Aja, hay un lugar donde, puedes pintar, reventando globos con dardos, lo hiciste alguna vez

- Si, Spencer, el hermano de Carly, es artista, pero suena bien vamos – se levantaron de la banca y comenzaron a caminar, unas chicas pasaron por su lado conversando de no se que cosas, pero algo le llamo la tensión

- Ya viste Nevelocity (N/A no sé, si se escribe así) – dijo una

- Creo que el creador de la pagina es muy joven, se llama Nevel – aporto la otra

"¿Nevel, Nevel, Nevel?, asi se llamaba aquel chico" pensó Sam "eso significa que lo conozco, pero, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"

- Chad – le dijo Sam

- Si

- Podrias también averiguar algo de

- Bien, te dire apenas, sepa algo

A unas cuantas cuadras, una chica pelirroja, llamada Missy, se encontraba caminando en dirección opuesta, a la que iban Sam y Chad. Cuando se le acerco un chico

- Missy – le dijo – un gusto, me llamo, Nevel

- ¿Que quieres? – le dijo molesta

- Pues, se lo que tu quieres

- Ah si, ¿Y que es lo que quiero?

- Quieres hacer plañir a Sam Puckett

- ¿Plañir? – pregunta confundida

- ¡Que nadie lee el diccionario! – exclamo Nevel – agh, haremos que se arrepienta, de lo que nos hizo

- Eso, suena bien, cual es tu plan – pregunto interesada Missy

Los dos pasaron la tarde planeando, la venganza hacia Sam, ella muy ajena a lo que estaba pasando, se encontraba, lanzando dardos, comenzando a sentir sentimientos que no había sentido antes, pero muy al contrario, de eso, su mente seguía debatiendo entre otros sentimientos reencontrados. También pensaba en esos dos nombres…

"Missy y Nevel"

Sin imaginarse cuantos problemas le pueden traer esas dos personas.

_**Hola, que les pareció, tal vez esta algo corto, y no hubo Seddie, pero era necesario escribir esto. Espero que les halla gustado. **_


End file.
